Collection of Fax Song Fics
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Just a bunch of different Fax themed Song Fics, alternates between Max's and Fang's pov. Rated t for minor language and minor sexual reference. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Love Story

**Some of you reading this are like, "why did you repost the same song fic?" Well, it was brought to my attention that the lyrics were unnecessary. So, I figured why not try it without them. This was the outcome. It's the exact same song fic, I just cut the lyrics and edited a few weak points. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, just email/review me. Thanks, you guys are great!**

Max's POV:

I was lying on the bed in the hotel room, just watching Fang sleep. He looked so young, so open; not closed off like usual. It was then that I flashed back to the past few months.

I'm 18, our current age. I'm standing on the balcony of our newly established home. You see, we defeated the School and Itex over 3 years earlier, and no one tried to destroy us or the world. So, we decided to settle down. Anyways, it's the middle of a hot summer in Arizona. There are plenty of lights and party guests, yet I can still see him make his way towards me. He just wants to say hello, to keep me company, away from the commotion inside. Little did we know…

That my "daddy" decided to turn evil again. He was secretly helping the School re-construct. Now all they needed was a very successful experiment. Any guesses? That's right, me. One second Fang and I were kissing, and the next I was screaming and punching their newest breed of "Erasers". Fang was fighting too, but they made sure he didn't come after me. I heard him shout "NO!" just before I was taken to a newly located hell-hole. Every day I was there, I prayed,

Save me, take me somewhere we can be alone and safe. I'll be waiting; all we have to do is run. I'll be the damsel in distress, and you'll be my knight in shining armor. It's a twisted love story; just promise me you'll come.

After a week, I snuck out of my medium sized dog crate, and sent an email to Fang on a lap-top nearby. In the email I said,

_To: Fang_

_From: Unknow_

_Subject: It's Max! I need your help!_

_Hey, it's Max. I'm at a new version of the school, exactly 25 miles north of the old location. I need you guys to wait 30 days from this date to rescue me. Figure out a plan. Gazzy, Iggy, build a bomb capable of blowing the place to bits, I know you can. I need you guys to stay safe, and come for me in a month's time. I love you all, Max._

My message was sent, so I took the battery out of the laptop and smashed it into millions of pieces. Just to make sure they didn't know I sent for back up. Plus, whatever evil was stored on the laptop was now gone too. But that was just an added bonus. I really hoped they got the message and did exactly as I asked.

In other news, Jeb was still evil as always. He was the one who captured me, the one who tested on me. My life, my flock, Fang, they were everything to me. After a while I actually began to beg Jeb to let me go. But he never did, and still every night I prayed,

Save me, take me somewhere we can be alone and safe. I'll be waiting; all we have to do is run. I'll be the damsel in distress, and you'll be my knight in shining armor. It's a twisted love story; just promise me you'll come. I also prayed to Fang directly.

Save me! They're keeping me in a cage and testing me. I know I've been difficult, but I've been afraid. Now, I'm all yours. We can make it out of this. It's a twisted love story; just promise me you'll come.

30 days came and went, and soon turned into 60. I gave up. My faith in them was fading rapidly. On day 60, a shadow cast over the moon startled me. It was dark like a cloud, but the sky was clear. It was then I saw the outline of its feathers, followed by 4 others. Soon enough Fang landed just outside my window. Iggy and Gazzy blew a hole in the wall, so that he could get me out of my cramped cage. I would of thanked him there, but a bomb ticked from 15, signally that we only had so many seconds to get as far away as humanly possible. Knowing that we wouldn't be able to get a safe distance away, everyone grabbed me and I used my super-speed to fly us to the outskirts of town. Because, you know, I'm awesome like that. When we heard the loud bang of the bomb going off, we knew we were safe. It was then I properly said my thanks.

I turned to my knight in shining armor and said,

"I kept waiting for you, but when you didn't come. I almost gave up entirely."

"I know we were late, but we would never forget about you, Maximum. And just to prove it," He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and asked,

"Will you marry me? This way, we'll always be together. I love you, you love me, that's all we really need. We've defeated yet another branch of the school, and we're all in one piece. So what do you say?" Wow, that was a lot for him. I got down to his level and said,

"It's a twisted love story, so I guess I'll go pick out a white dress." We then kissed, a kiss which said thank you, I love you, and yes, all at once.

That's why I'm here in Florida, watching my husband, nay, my soul mate, sleep.


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry, but I need to clear a few things up before I can continue. But everyone loves author's notes, right? Moving on; first, I need to do my disclaimer. I do not own Maximum Ride, even though I wish I did. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in these song fics, even though I wish I did. **

**Secondly, flames are welcome. Tell me you liked it; tell me if you hated it. Heck, tell me I have the writing style of a 2 year old for all I care. Just review and tell me your honest opinion. Please... Okay, before I start to seriously beg,**

**Suggestions are welcome also. If you have a song you want to see, just email me or review the song title and the artist, and I'll see what I can do. **

**Thanks so much- you guys are great!**


	3. You belong with me

_**Sorry, but I need the lyrics for this song. Hope you understand.**_

_**This song has been done to death, but I might be able to change it up a little. We'll just have to see… (Oh, this takes place during TFW; right after Max gets jealous and flies off the boat.)**_

Max's POV: (In case you didn't know.  )

Hey, it's me, Maximum Ride. I just got back on the boat after a little fly to clear my head, and my emotions. Then, I had that whole 'there will always be a you and me' incident with Fang. _(AN: Hopefully you know what part I'm talking about.)_Now, I'm listening to my I-pod, trying to get HIM out of my head. But that's pretty hard when You Belong with Me just happens to be the next song.

**You****'****re on the phone with your girlfriend she****'****s upset,**

**She's going off about something that you said,**

'**Cause she doesn****'****t get your humor like I do. **No one gets his humor like I do. No one ever will, for that matter.

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, **

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, **(For the record, I have no clue if they listen to Taylor Swift, nor do care.)

**And she'll never know your story like I do. **Okay, wow. Lissa would freak out if she knew about our wings. Dr. Amazing on the other hand, does know about our wings, but she'll still never know the whole story. Ha.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear tee-shirts,** I'd rather not talk about this, not after that whole, "You keep throwing yourself at every girl in a skirt," comment. _(AN, not an exact quote, but close enough. ____ )_

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,** The Red Haired Wonder probably was cheer captain. I'm not so sure about Dr. Amazing though.

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.** No comment.

**Chorus:**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**

**Been here all along so why can't you see,**

**You belong with me (x2) **I could answer that, but there is a little mind reader running around the ship, so I think it's better gone unsaid…

**Walking the streets with you and you're worn out jeans,** I'd say his jeans are a little worn out, heck, everything is worn out!

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,**

**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?** It's extremely easy to talk to him and understand his looks.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,** It's true!

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,** I really haven't seen him smile much, but since when does he show any emotion? Exactly.

**Say you're fine, I know you better than that, **I think I've already clarified this point.

**Hey what you doing with a girl like that?** I might never understand what he sees in them.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,** The red haired wonder and Dr. Amazing are both kind of short, and at least a little preppy, so I would guess they both have at least one pair of high heels. And you know why I prefer sneakers.

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time, **Okay, this has already been explained, so there's no reason to go over it again…

**Chorus:**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**

**Been here all along so why can't you see,**

**You belong with me.**

**Standing by waiting at your back door,**

**All this time how could you not know baby **

**You belong with me (2x) **You know what, why even try to explain it? He's a teenage boy, and I'm a teenage girl afraid of her emotions. You do the math.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry, **He doesn't cry, even around me.

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams,** Who knows him better than me? That's right, no one!

**Think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me.** Heck yeah!

**Chorus:**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,**

**Been here all along so why can't you see,**

**You belong with me.**

**Standing by waiting at your back door,**

**All this time how could you not know baby **

**You belong with me (3x)**

**Have you ever thought just maybe,**

**You belong with me (2x)** God! This song is so crazy accurate! Now I remember why I even put it on my I-pod! Maybe if fang listened to this, he'd get the hint… On second thought, he probably wouldn't.


	4. Breathe

_Okay, so I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own Jasmine! Yeah, moving on. This takes place after TFW, as if it was the last book in the series. (*Shudders*) _

Max's POV

Hey, it's me, Max, and boy have I messed up this time. Actually, that's an understatement. I've more than messed up. I've basically killed myself. (Emotionally, of course.) You see, I've loved Fang for a long time now, but I've been too afraid to show it. So now, he's married to the love of his life, Jasmine. Jasmine knows about our wings because her father worked for the school a while back. When she learned about what her father was doing at the school, she found us and apologized personally. Oh, and guess what? She has red hair! What are the odds? So of course, she and Fang fell in love. And now my life is officially over.

Fang had just told the flock that he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. (Don't worry, they're both 18.) Let's just say, I didn't take it too well. I ended up storming out of the house and taking a 2 hour fly. When I got back, he was waiting for me on the roof. I thought of every possible way to avoid him, but I ended up giving in and landing on the roof. At first, we didn't say anything. Right when I was about to get up, he grabbed my hand and said,

"I understand you're mad about this. I love you Max, and all you have to do is ask. I'd give anything to be with you, and no one else. But I need to know how you feel." I wanted to tell him I loved him, to tell him I hated Jasmine. But I just couldn't make myself say it. Instead of telling him how much I loved him, I started to yell at him for implying that he would dump Jasmine in a second for me. That's when it happened. His face turned red, and he exploded.

"I tell you that I love you, and you yell at me for dumping the girl you hate? Well you know what, Max? I can't be with you anymore. Looking in your face, I see love, but obviously I was wrong. So I'm done!" I couldn't let him leave. So I took his arm, preparing to say those 3 little words. But instead I stuttered out,

"No, I'll go." And I left.

I saw his face in my mind as I flew to New York. Yes, I flew halfway across the country. I wanted to get as far away as possible. Everything happened so fast, I never expected to say that to him. I mean, people are people, (or in my case, bird people are bird people) and sometimes we change our minds, sometimes we hurt the people we love the most. But it killed me to see them go after 18 years. Not just Fang, but my flock. The flock I raised.

To this day, I can't watch a sad movie, or listen to the radio. It always reminds me of Fang. Its tragedy and I only brings me down. I have no clue what to be without my flock around.

Nothing in life is easy, but that was the hardest thing I have ever done. I knew him like the back of my hand, and I really can't live without him. At one point I almost killed myself. The only thing that saved me was the fact that I would have let my flock down. I leave them, and then I kill myself because I can't live without them? What kind of logic is that?

I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt him or my flock. I tried my hardest to protect them from the outside, but I was the one who hurt them. We're just people, well 98 % people, but sometimes it just doesn't work out. And nothing we say is going to save us from hurting the people we love.

And now it's 2 am, and I've lost my family. All I can do is pray that they know it wasn't easy. If I had another chance, I'd do it all over again. But I can't.

I'm sorry Angel, for leaving before teaching you how to be a great leader. I'm sorry Gazzy, for leaving before I could see you become a great older brother. I'm sorry Nudge, for shutting you up when you rambled; now I actually miss your voice. I'm sorry Iggy, for leaving before you got your sight back. And most importantly, I'm sorry Fang. I'm sorry I left you as leader, I'm sorry I even left in the first place. I love you, but I'm too chicken to admit it. I was afraid loving you would split up the flock, but I'm the one who left. Now all I can say is sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry…


	5. The way I loved you

AH; Max's POV

Hi, I'm Max Ride. Um, a little about me, I'm in love with my ex boyfriend, Nick, but he goes by Fang. Yes, my EX boyfriend. Okay, here's how the story goes.

Even though I'm still in love with Fang, I needed to move on. So I'm currently dating a senior, Iggy, but out of guilt. Iggy's just so perfect. He's sensible, and so incredible. All my friends are jealous, even my little sister, Ella. He says everything I need to hear, and I really couldn't ask for anything better. Like, when he opens up my door, and I get into his car. He always says that I look beautiful. And I feel perfectly fine.

But he only makes me miss Fang even more. I start to miss screaming and fighting, and kissing in the rain. I miss cursing his name at 2 am. We were so in love, we acted insane, and that's the way I loved him. Now my world is breaking down and coming undone. I'm crazy for actually missing the roller coaster kinda rush. I never knew I could feel that much, but that's the way I loved him.

Iggy, it's hard to be mad at him. He respects my space, and he never makes me wait. He calls exactly when he says the will. He's close to my parents, and he's charming and endearing. I'm comfortable around him. It's not right.

I feel so bad, for Iggy. He can't see the smiles I fake, and he can't see the way my heart breaks. I really like him, but I don't feel anything more. I mean, Fang was wild and crazy, just so frustrating. He was intoxicating, complicated, and he got away by some mistake. Now, I know you're wondering what happened.

It was a normal day, we were screaming and fighting. We ended up kissing in the pouring rain at 2 am. But then, Fang decided to change it up a little. After we kissed, he looked into my eyes and told me he loved me. I laughed. I laughed in his face, because I didn't think he meant it. But he was serious. Almost as serious as the look on his face when he stormed off in the rain, slamming his truck door, trying to hide his hurt. But I knew it was there. So I sat down in the rain, and cried until my mom found me lying on the ground, shivering wet. It was like the moment in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella. Except this pain was anything but fictional.

And that's the way I loved him. I never knew I could feel that much. But that's the way I loved him.


	6. I'm only me when I'm with you

**Okay, 3 things,**

**This is the last Taylor Swift song!**

**I'll try to post a song fic in Fang's POV next, because honestly, I'm getting tired of Max. **

**And finally, reviews are great, and a big thanks to those of you who have already reviewed! As my math teacher would say, "Rock on!" (Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing…)**

It's Friday Night, and Fang and I are in the yard behind mom's house. We're star gazing, just enjoying each other's company. Fang never was one for talking, so we just kind of listened to the sounds that surrounded us. It was then that I realized Fang was all I really needed. I mean, I know everything about him, and I can't even imagine life without him. I wanted him to know, so I decided to break the comfortable silence and say,

"Fang, we're just two people, living in this crazy world filled with whack jobs bent on destroying us and well, life as the human race knows it. We have no clue what is real, and what is just a test, but you've stayed by my side through it all. It's really nice, knowing that I can share my feelings with you. No one gets me like you do. It's a little freaky. You know everything about me, and you're not afraid to admit that you can't live without me. No matter who I'm with, it's never the same as when I'm with you. Only you can tell that I'm in a good mood when you're around, and I really hate flying when you're on the ground. You drive me crazy most of the time, but I'm always trying to figure out how exactly I feel about you. In other words, I'm only me when I'm with you." I finished with a kiss, knowing that everything that needed to be said was shared between the two of us. Just like it's supposed to be.

**Gosh! My last two posts have been so short. But it's the quality that counts, not the quantity. I know; I'm being really corny today, so to save myself from further embarrassment, I'm going to stop talking/typing now. **


	7. 2nd Authors Note

Okay, so I had a reviewer say that I should include descriptions and song titles, just so that everyone is in the know.

So for those of you who have understood the past 5 songs, you can skip this Author's Note.

And for those of you who would like descriptions and song titles, I'll catch you up on the past 5 songs. I'm sorry for confusing some of you out there, and I'll do my best to keep you all in the know after this. Here we go:

Chapter 1: (The song titles are the chapter titles, but I'll include this just in case.) Love Story, by Taylor Swift… um, Max and Fang are 18 and in love, () but Jeb comes and takes Max. The flock rescues Max and her love story unfolds from there. This is the best description you're getting, so deal with it. 

Chapter 2: You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift… I explained what part of the 4th book it takes place in… Max is mad at Fang, and You Belong with Me comes on her I-pod… it's pretty self explanatory after that.

Chapter 3: Breathe, by Taylor Swift… Max gets upset over Fang's love interest Jasmine, and she doesn't tell him how she feels, but instead leaves the Flock. It's basically a recap of what happened before and after that.

Chapter 4: The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift… All human, Max is in love with bad boy on campus, Fang, but she's dating sweetheart Iggy for various reasons that are revealed throughout.

And chapter 5: (The last Taylor Swift song,) I'm only me when I'm with you… It's really just Max telling Fang everything that she feels needs to be said.

If you haven't figured it out, if you have a valid suggestion/complaint, I'll try my best to do what you request, of course if I think it'll make my writing more read able. If you have a suggestion or complaint, just review and run it by me, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks, you guys are absolutely great!


	8. Dont' be stupid

_Another song fic with lyrics, sorry, but it needs to be done this way. Keeping in check with my last post, here goes the description and song title…_

_Don't be Stupid, by Shania Twain:_

_Fang got the message from Max (3__rd__ book), seconds after listening to Don't be Stupid on the radio. What will he think of this minor coincidence? _

Fang's POV:

So Iggy, Gazzy and I are in the Internet Café when some country song came on the radio. I think it was by Shania Twine; or something like that. I tried to ignore the song, but the lyrics rang in my head.

(AN: You can skip the lyrics if you want.)

You're so complicated you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail

I get so aggrevated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see

Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax

Don't be stupid you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible oh oh oh

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
I can't live without you (I can't live without you)  
I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)  
Don't be stupid you know I love ya

Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail

Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax Max

Don't be stupid you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible oh no no

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
I can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)  
Don't be stupid you know I love you

Don't be stupid you're my baby

ohh I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
I can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)  
Don't be stupid you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible

impossible no, no, no, no, don't be,  
don't be, dont be, baby, dont be, ridiculous no no,  
oh don't be stupid

It felt like the lyrics were speaking directly to me, even though that was stupid. But everything was put into perspective when _Mike_ came in a showed me the message from Max.

**THIS IS FROM MAX. READ IT NOW!!!!**

**We're in Germany. Town of Lendeheim. Big castle here, head of Itex. Lots of really bad stuff. Come as fast as you can. (Hi Fang! From Nudge. I miss you!) Do NOT blow this off. COME!!! We have days, maybe hours. I mean it, you better get your butt over here. Max. **

I couldn't help but recall the lyrics that had been on the radio just seconds ago.

Don't be stupid you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible oh no no

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
I can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)  
Don't be stupid you know I love you

impossible no, no, no, no, don't be,  
don't be, dont be, baby, dont be, ridiculous no no,  
oh don't be stupid

All I had to think was, 'What if I was meant to listen to this song? What were the odds of that song being on the radio, just before I got that message?' but I was just over analyzing it. Or was I?


	9. Do you believe me now?

_Onwards! _

_Do you believe me now, by Jimmy Wayne:_

_Max and Fang were fighting, and Iggy somehow managed to take Max. The worst part is that Fang told Max he didn't like they way Iggy was getting closer to her. But did she listen? No. (Fang's POV)_

Hey, Fang here. I'm just leafing through a bunch of different pictures of Max. Why you ask? Well, because I miss her. She left me for Iggy about a month ago. You're probably wondering what I did, or what I didn't do, for that matter. I'll tell you, but you have to believe me when I say it wasn't my fault.

It was Max's 17th "birthday". We were in love; it was just that we were fighting because I said I didn't like the way Iggy was looking at her. Whenever I wasn't around, he was making her laugh, and when I would get home, silence would hang in the room. But she didn't believe me. She said I was being over protective and paranoid.

But I guess I really wasn't that crazy. I guess I knew what I was talking about. So now, every time the sun goes down, he's the one that's holding her, and I'm thinking about you way across town. But you didn't believe me.

It seemed as though whenever we were fighting, Iggy was there, sweet talking Max. I knew it, but what did I do? I told Max, instead of confronting Iggy. Max's birthday was the day he took her away from me.

I really wasn't crazy, but did you believe me? No. I knew what I was talking about, and he's the one holding you while I'm missing you way across town. Why didn't you believe me?

But now you see I was right, and what's the point? I'm alone, and you have him.

And every time the sun goes down, he's the one holding you. And I'm alone, way across town. Do you believe me now, Max? Do you?

_What is it with me and extra short song fics? Oh well, review. Please…_


	10. It won't be like this for long

_Moving on to another song fic…_

_It won't be Like This for Long, by Darius Rucker:_

_Max and Fang have a new born baby girl. Fang is overwhelmed at first, but soon he'll be dreading the day things are different. But that's how life goes._

Fang's POV:

On April 3rd, 2015, (AN: I just made up a date) Max and I took our new born baby girl, Skylor Ride, (Sky for short) home from the hospital. She was so cute! (You didn't hear that from me, even if it's true.) Her eyes were almost a bottomless black; I swear anyone could get lost in them. She had an olive skin tone, and chocolate brown hair. But her wings were the most beautiful of all. They started out a cream color, and then slowly darkened to black, with white specks spread throughout. Like I said, beautiful. At first, I thought it would be fun to have a new born around the house. Boy was I wrong.

It was fun at first, at least until she started to cry. I was almost shocked when the house fell quiet for the first time that night. And man, were we beat! But as soon as we laid down to sleep, she started crying AGAIN! It was 6 in the morning by then, so while Max went to check on Sky, I made a pot of coffee. When that wasn't enough, I splashed ice cold water on my face. That was when Max came down the stairs. She gave me a kiss and said that it was going to be okay.

"It won't be like this for long, Fang. One day we'll look back on this day and laugh. This phase is going to fly by, so just hold on. I promise you, it won't be like this for long." She said, with a confidence. How could I not believe her? ****

Four years later in September, Sky crawled into our bed, saying she was scared about starting preschool in the morning. But weren't we all? I mean, she had altered DNA. She's super strong, and she has um, wings. We didn't know how this is going to work out, but Max and I decided we should at least attempt to give her an education.

When I dropped her off at preschool that morning, she was holding onto my leg. Her teacher, Miss. Pierson, pulled her into the classroom.

"What can I do?" I asked, shrugging.

"Now don't you worry, Mr. Ride, this will only last a week or two." She replied with a smile. Now where have I heard that before? "It won't be like this for long." She continued, "One day you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is going to fly by, if you can just hold on. It won't be like this for long." Anyone else get a strong scene of déjà vu?

As I was leaving, I couldn't help but think that someday she'll be a teenager. I'll think she hates me. Then some time later, I'll be walking her down the aisle. I'll be the one to raise her veil. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes. I knew the truth, but I didn't want to admit it. I just had to remember that she's just a little girl right now.

That night, she was crying when she got home. Her first day of preschool went horribly, but what can you expect? She is our daughter. But the truth was that I didn't mind, as I kissed her goodnight, and she said a prayer.

I laid down next to her, until her eyes were finally closed. Just watching her little chest rise and fall broke my heart, 'cause I already knew.

It wouldn't be like this for long. One day my little girl was going to be all grown up and gone. Yeah, this phase was going to fly by, so I'm trying to hold on. Because it wouldn't be like this for long.

Let's just say, I sobbed like a baby that night.


	11. Gettin you home

_I loved the last one! Anyways, here comes the next one, so get ready. ____ This is a short song, so it's going to be another short song fic._

_Gettin you Home, by Chris Young:_

_It's Max and Fang's first anniversary, and their spending it out. Or part of it at least. Basically, it's a glimpse into Fang's dirty mind, so I'm warning you now, heavy sexual reference. _

Fang's POV:

Today was a very special day. It was mine and Max's first anniversary. That's right, we were married. And it was great! We planned the night months in advance, and everything seemed perfect. (Which it was, if I do say so myself.) We went to a very fancy restaurant, making us look like outcasts if we didn't dress up. That was really my plan all along, I mean once you see Max in a dress, you can't think about anything else! There were 'tuxedo waiters', and everyone was dressed in black tie attire, as planned. The table clothes were white, and we picked out a lovely red wine.

We all know how much Max hates to dress up, but she looks amazing every time she does. I absolutely love saying that we have a reservation for Ride, I mean, have you met Max? I know we're 21, but when I watch her chocolate brown eyes dancing in the candle light glow, she looks like a little kid again. This is about the time my brain shuts down, and my 'emotions' take over. So for the rest of the night, all I can think about is taking her home.

Actually, that's all I can think about even before our evening starts. When I walk through the front door, and I see her black dress hit the floor, all good thoughts go out the window. Let me just say, there is nothing like Max loving me all night long. I know, some of you guys are drooling right now, so just keep all of those dirty thoughts to yourself, or I will hunt you down and make sure you never think about my wife like that again. Agreed?

Anyways… I already know what I want for dessert, if you know what I mean, so I don't even glance at that section of the menu. Instead I pay the waiter, and we leave. It's kind of shocking, but Max was the one who suggested we leave. I knew she had sex on the brain just by the look in her eyes, her hand tracing mine. At this point I know that our night out isn't going to last very long. Especially when all she can think about is getting me home.

On our way home, I couldn't help but think about walking through the front door and seeing her black dress hit the floor. Now it won't be long before I get her home, and all on my fantasies become a reality. I'm not going into any further detail, so let me just warn you once more. If you so much as think of Max in that way, I promise that I will find you and make sure you NEVER EVER think about her like that again. Capuche? And on that note, I bid you goodbye.


	12. Girlfriend

_This should be the last one with lyrics, but not guarantees, so just hang tight. _

_Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne:_

_Max and Fang go on a double date. When they get home, some major breakthroughs take place, and Max ends up flying away. _

Max's POV

Okay, everyone here knows how much I hate the red haired wonder, right? Good, so then you all know I must been insane when I agreed to go on a double date. That's right, me, Sam, Fang and_ Lissa_, all on one date. What was I thinking? I would ask what Fang was thinking, but it was the red haired wonder's idea, and we all know she isn't the sharpest nail in the bin. I guess she wanted Fang to take her to an Avril Lavigne concert, but suddenly decided it would be fun to torture me and Sam, too. I told her I had to ask Sam first, praying that he would say no. But of course, he said he thought it would be fun. Now you see why I hate dating.

Anyways, the following Saturday, Sam's sister picked Fang and I up, getting Lissa last. Fang and The red haired wonder walked inside, Fang's arm casually draped around her. Of course that made me sick, but I almost felt better when Sam slipped his hand into mine. We found our seats just in time for the concert to start. I was next to Fang, Sam on my left, _Lissa_ on Fang's right. The opening band played, and just when Avril came on stage, the red haired wonder went to the bathroom, and Sam went to get some food. Leaving Fang and I alone. Oh joy.

Moving on… Avril introduced herself, as if we didn't already know who she was, and started with the song, Girlfriend.

**1****st**** verse: **

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

Okay, I'm not really into pop, but this girl knew what she was talking about. I mean the lyrics were perfection, at least in my opinion. I caught onto the words some time later, and started to sing along, looking intently at Fang. He knew I was looking at him, he just didn't acknowledge it. Oh well.****

Last verse: 

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way**

Sam in _Lissa_ came back right after the song ended, and we sat in silence the rest of the concert, just listening to Avril sing. The car ride home was just as silent. When we reached the red haired wonders house, she waved bye, kissed Fang and left. I had a sudden urge to kill her, but thought that might make me look un attractive. So she I let her live, today at least. Next was Anne's house. Sam opened up my door and walked me to the porch, Fang racing ahead of us. He probably didn't want to see Sam kiss me again. He leaned in to kiss me once more, but his sister honked the horn.

"See you Monday." He said with a wave. I made my way into the house and was immediately attacked by 6 people (plus Total), all asking how it went. I filled them in, and went to find the only one who wasn't downstairs. I knocked on his door and opened it a crack. He was on his bed, shirtless, throwing a baseball in the air. I almost forgot why I was there, but remembered after clearing the image of him out of my head.

"Can I come in?" I asked, already halfway in. He had no choice but to glare. "I need to talk to you." I continued. He sat up and stared intently at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by his lips on mine. I instantly tensed, but soon relaxed into the kiss. As soon as the kiss ended, I shot up and ran to the door. I fumbled with the doorknob, still a little light headed. When I finally opened the door, Fang closed it and cornered me.

"Max, I know you hate Lissa. I also know that you like me, more than a brother." He said, referring to the little kiss we shared on the beach. I couldn't take it; I pushed past him and jumped out the window, leaving him confused and alone.

_I'm not sure, but I think they were both a little OOC… Review!_


	13. 3rd Author's Note Please read!

**Okay, all you readers out there. I'm kind of tired of writing short song fics. I haven't been putting everything into making the greatest fan fics, so I have a quick question for you. Should I stop it here, or should I keep trying to write a better song fic? Either way it's going to be a while before I either update, or basically call it quits. You guys have been great, and I want to know your honest opinions. Once again, thanks so much for your support!**


	14. Just to see you smile

_Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw:_

_Max will do anything to see Fang smile; even if it means losing him. AH_

Max's POV

God, how stupid can a lovesick girl be? I let the greatest guy slip through my fingers, and all because of his stupid blinding smile.

It all started when we moved from Arizona to Washington. Nick (aka Fang, don't ask) landed a new, better job in well, Washington. I quit my job in Arizona so that we could be together. When I told him I planned to move too, he gave me one of his rare, blinding smiles. My heart melted and we hugged.

Soon I wound up doing anything to bring that smile out.

When he said he needed time to think, time to himself, I walked away. Leaving hurt, but not as much as the tears he silently shed.

Then just yesterday, he came up to me, with a red haired girl on his arm. He said her name was Brigid. I told him I was happy for him, and I'd lie again if I had to.

His smile is just so bright; I'd do anything to make him happy. When all is said and done, I never think to count the cost. His smile is worth everything to me.

It sounds sappy and stupid, but his smile is my sunshine. Yes, he's all I've ever wanted. But that smile makes everything worth losing.

_Short but sweet. Thanks for convincing me to continue writing. Once again, you guys are awesome! ___


	15. Don't take the girl

**Onwards!**

**Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw:**

**Max is fighting for her life and Fang is flashing back. What will happen? Read to find out. **

Fang's POV

I was on my knees, praying that Max be spared, when I flashed back 15 years; to when I was 10.

_Jeb was taking Iggy, Gazzy and I fishing for the first time. He left Max in charge of the girls, knowing she was capable of handling them. But Max insisted that we all go. She called Jeb sexist and a bad father. He reluctantly gave in and let the girls come. _

_He was leading the way, me right by his side. The other 5 were a little farther behind, but not too much._

_I took the opportunity to speak my mind._

"_Why do the girls have to come?" I asked; my no nonsense tone was effective even back then. _

"_I couldn't say no to her. She's just so determined." He smiled, continuing. "I know you don't want them here, but you'll see how much fun the girls really can be." He walked ahead. _

"_Jeb!" I shouted after him, "You didn't answer my question! Now tell my why!" No answer whatsoever. 'Bastard' I thought sourly, catching up to him. _

Tears flowed as I thought back on it. I was such a jerk.

There was no stopping the next flash back; this one just 5 years ago.

_Max and I were on an official date. I held her tight and kissed her, feeling pure bliss. _

_A stranger came by and pulled out a gun. He grabbed Max and claimed that if I did as he asked, there wouldn't be any harm. I knew perfectly well that she could take him down, possibly kill him. But I didn't want to take such a chance. As Gazzy once said, we're not bullet proof. I looked into Max's eyes, and she instantly understood what I wanted. She was hesitant, but stayed put. _

_I said to the man, "Take the money in my wallet. Take my gold watch. Here's the keys to our car, take it for a spin. Just please, spare the girl." The stranger willingly let Max out of his grasp, and away from gun point, taking what I offered. _

Dr. Martinez's voice brought me back to the present. I quickly look back just 12 hours ago.

_We were with the flock, when Max started screaming in pain. I looked her in the eyes and knew that it was time. Our baby was coming. _

I was listening to Dr. Martinez the whole time. She said the baby is fine, but Max is fading fast. I slowly shrunk to my knees.****

"Take the breath you gave me. Rip my heart from my chest; I'll gladly take her place. Make this my last request. Take me instead of Max. Please, don't kill the girl." I prayed once again, with no prevail. Max was gone.

**Okay, let me just say AWE!! I love this chapter. Review and tell me what YOU, the reader, think. Again, you guys are great. PEACE!**

**Faxisthegreatest123!  
**


	16. I wanna be your everything

**Someone reviewed and said that these should be more fluffy and less depressing; I think is the word they used. So the next 3 are going to be total Fax fluff. Or at least more than before. But need I remind all you out there that romance and love isn't always pretty. People have to go through tough times, and sometimes lose what they love so much. Just FYI. Anyways, fluffy song fic number one!**

**I wanna be your everything by Keith Urban:**

**This has nothing to do with the actual lyrics, just thought this was a perfect song for Max and Fang's wedding. So here we go…**

Fang's POV

Lovely wedding, lovely wedding party, lovely wife. Yes, I just said all of that crap. But it's a true; plus, I think I'm a little drunk…

Our wedding party was relatively small, just the closest people to us attended. But that was okay. Gazzy was onstage, singing our wedding song; I Wanna be Your Everything by Keith Urban. We really felt no need to hire Keith Urban for one song in front of like, 5 people. So Gazzy worked perfectly fine. We could of just played the song on a cd, but how much more romantic is it live; or at least being impersonated perfectly.

So Max and I slow danced, feeling the lyrics. I whispered them in her ear, each one a hundred percent true. This song was so moving, Max actually cried at the end. I squeezed her hand, and the night continued.

The next morning I woke up and the first person I saw was Max. The last night filled my memory, and I couldn't help but sing a few of the lyrics.

I was halfway done with the song when Max woke up. I stopped, and she gave me a funny look.

"Why'd you stop?" She was half asleep.

"I woke you up. I don't think my voice is the first thing you want to hear in the morning."

"You have a pretty singing voice. I'm insulted by the fact that you think I don't like your voice. Keep singing…" She turned to face me, and then started to rub my arm. Why, my guess is as good as yours.

I picked up where I left off, but a quickly started over when she glared up at me.

Now get this, when I finished, Max was crying AGAIN! I thought I had done something wrong. I mouthed 'I'm sorry,' which earned a confused look from Max. Realization dawned on her perfect face.

"Fang, I'm crying because this song is so moving. And your voice is really amazing." She paused, thinking.

I cut in quickly, "The lyrics are true, you know. It's kind of like he wrote the lyrics just for us…" She looked at me with longing, and said,

"Maybe he did." Just before kissing me, and just before the pure bliss of the moment kicked in.

**Like I said, pointless plot. Sweet though, right? Anyways, the first time I heard this song, I almost cried. But that's just me. REVIEW? **


	17. I'll just hold on

**So we're coming to the end of A Collection of Fax Song Fics. There are only 3 songs left that I would like to portray. So here we are, 3****rd**** to last song fic!**

**I'll Just Hold On by Blake Shelton: I know you guys requested more fluffy songs, but this one really sounds like something Fang would think. Sorry if it's not fluffy enough, but I hope you like it anyways…**

**(This is right after Max flies off the dock during TFW)**

Fang's POV

I can still taste her kiss on my lips; even though she decided to fly off again. I lost control, seeing her beauty illuminated by the night sky here at the dock. Her brown eyes sparkled as my lips found hers. But she left; again. I have to stop trying to rush her. She doesn't want to be more than friends; for the flock's sake. But where does that leave the one who's in love with her? I'll tell you where it leaves him.

It leaves me falling for Max even though I know she's not sure how to feel. Tomorrow's going to be hell; the silence that will follow is going to be tortuous. But getting to kiss you once; twice in fact, is better than never showing her just how I feel. I'll stick by her side through it all, because I love her and the flock. And who knows; maybe one day she'll love me back. But until then; I'll just hold on.

But you know what still amazes me about Max? She stays long enough for me to kiss her; she kisses me back. But then it's like her brain starts working again and she no longer likes the idea of starting something more. It's almost like she knows she's playing with my heart. Like she knows exactly when to fly away; leaving me speechless. Or, as speechless as I can be. I can read her like a book; but when it comes to this kind of mushy crap, she's unpredictable. Except for the fact that she's probably going to fly off after we kiss, but that's a given.

It's strange; every time I see her I get this feeling. I know that if I act upon it, she'll fly away. But I just don't care. I'll hold on to her love until I'm gone. It's a promise I intend to keep; no matter what.

Granted; seeing her take care of the flock, watching her give into Angel's bambi eyes, it breaks my heart. But knowing that someday you'll love me makes it okay. Like I said, I'm going to hold on until I'm gone.

**Ugh! I hate the shortness of these. Whatever; review and tell me what I deserve to know. Thanks for reading; you guys are awesome. **

**Happy Halloween,**

**Faxisthegreatest123!**


	18. Austin

**On second thought, this is the last one! I'm tired the poor quality! **

**Austin by Blake Shelton: Hard to explain… so onwards!**

**Max's POV:**

1 year ago, I left the flock. I left the ones I loved. I was pregnant, and I was scared to tell them; to tell Fang. He was the father. I regret leaving, but my daughter and I are happy where we are. But still, I couldn't help but pick up the phone and dial the number I still knew by heart.

3 rings and the answering machine is what I got:

'If you're calling about a bill, don't waste your breath.

If it's Tuesday night, we're visiting family.

If you want to sell something, get rid of our number.

If it's anyone worth talking to, wait for the tone. You know what to do.

And PS:

If this is Max; we still love you.'

I dropped my phone. I heard the chatter of Nudge, but I couldn't believe it. Why would they still love me? I left without an explanation; without a number. And yet they still want me back? It felt like a dream; like a trap. But something compelled me to call again 3 days later.

I had no clue what I was going to say, but 3 rings later I heard Fang's smooth voice recorded on their answering machine:

'If it's Friday, we're at a baseball game.

And if it's Saturday, we're at the beach.

We probably won't be home until late,

But I'll call you back when I can on Sunday.

And PS,

If this is Max; I still love you.'

My voice was shaky when I left my number, and not another word.

I waited by the phone on Sunday, and when the phone rang,

This is how I answered:

'If you're calling about me heart, it's still yours.

I should've listened to it a little more.

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to call you up.

And tell you that we need to talk.

And by the way, this is no machine you're talking to.

It's me; Max.

And I still love you too; I love all of you.

***Bangs head against desk* these are getting worse and worse. I'm just glad that I have a few faithful readers. Thanks for all the reviews and the support even thou these are absolute crap! I bid you a final ado, from this fic at least. **

**Shamefully,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	19. One last time!

**How shocked are you guys? I completed this like, last month. But someone reviewed and inspired me to write one last chapter, just as a comeback sort of thing. Read on, or don't; I could care less. Just, if you review, be honest. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!! **

**The official last chapter, two in one, here we go!**

**I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie:**** (As suggested by reviewer)**

**Let's just see where it goes. (And I kind of need the lyrics for this one, just saying)**

**Fang's POV**

The radio in the car is on, and I immediately think of Max when I will follow you into the Dark blasts through the speakers.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Just as the song ends, I get a call on my cell. It's Dr. Martinez, and she sounds hysterical. She weeps as she tells me,

"It's Max! Fang, she's gone." I drop the phone, incapable of holding back the tears that flow freely. I make a split second decision and slam my truck into a tree.

I faintly hear the sirens behind me as I slip into darkness; my last words coming out in a whisper

"I'll follow you into the dark."

**Awe! SOOOO sad. If you're wondering, I've decided that Max had the flu, which of course killed her. And now that I'm a little depressed, let's write a fluffy song fic next, shall we?**

**I wanna make you close your eyes by Dierks Bentley:**

**From depressing to fluffy in one chapter. No better combination. Let's see where this one goes as well. **

**Fang's POV**

8 hours of work and I'm ready to relax. Its midnight when I sneak into our little home in; like I'm going to tell you.

Max is asleep on our bed, so I gently get dressed and lay down beside her, my head on her shoulder. I can feel her breath; slowly and soundly. I can hear her heart beat, quickening with every second.

Her eyes open, and she sees me next to her. She's wide awake now, waiting for me to get on my side of the bed. But instead, I whisper,

"I wanna make you close your eyes. Say my name like only you can say it, and hold me tight," I wrap my arms around her waist. "All I need is me and you alone tonight, and I wanna make you close your eyes." She shakes her head, blonde hair falling in her eyes.

"You can make me work for it, if you want to. Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom. And if you need any help from me, you know there's not a button that I can't reach. So let's see where it leads." I rest my forehead against hers, kissing her softly. She turns away, not ready to give in. I end up repeating myself.

"I wanna make you close your eyes. Say my name like only you can say it. Hold me tight." I move forward, "All I need is me and you alone tonight, and I wanna make you close your eyes." She warily tangles her hands in my hair.

"I wanna take you somewhere, out there," I gesture at the open window, "Till the world fades out of sight." I smile; a smile I know she can't resist. I kiss her tenderly, and she closes her eyes. I kiss her neck and she mutters my name. Her arms come around my waist and pull me closer. I wanted to make her close her eyes. I always get what I want.

**See what I mean? Fluffy. Now I know Fang is a little OOC, but he does always get what he wants. Review and tell me what you think. I probably won't continue any longer, but if you can convince me to, who knows. Peace,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
